CATS
by VivynKat
Summary: Una nueva vida Jellicle comienza. Misterios que salen a la luz en el JunkYard, y los Jellicle Cats se preparan para algo nunca antes visto; Grizabella que vuelve a la vida en otra forma, y una humana que descubre su verdadera vida, recuperando su forma.
1. Disclaimer On

**Disclaimer On:** Los personajes originales no me pertenecen. Sólo los que he creado para el desarrollo de esta historia.

Cabe resaltar una advertencia: la historia lineal de Cats ha sido alterada al gusto del autor, para poder desplegar la historia.

Sin más que decir, disfruten de esta historia.


	2. Nota del Autor

A continuación, se dará una lista de elementos que aclararán detalles sobre la historia.

Lugar de Desarrollo: Londres.

Junkyard: lugar donde se reúnen los gatos Jellicle.

Los nombres de los personajes se colocaron de acuerdo al gusto del lector. Con esto, se quiere aclarar que los nombres de dichos personajes no son necesariamente los verdaderos. A continuación, los personajes que intervienen en esta historia, con su respectiva descripción:

Susan: humana dueña de Tigre. Joven de unos 18 años, ojos claros y cabello oscuro.

Vivyn: la Gata Humanoide.

Raza: Silver Maine Coon.

Descripción: pelaje plateado con mechones negros y barriga blanca. Sus ojos son una combinación de azul, gris, amarillo y verde.

Edad: Joven.

Munkustrap (Munkus): el Gato Protector; su deber es proteger a los gatos Jellicle.

Nombre Humano: Tigre. Su humana es Susan.

Raza: Silver Tabby.

Descripción: Pelaje plateado con rayas negras. Sus ojos son una combinación de gris y amarillo.

Hermanos: Tugger, Alonzo, Mistoffelees y Macavity.

Hijos: Jemima.

Edad: Joven.

The Rum Tum Tugger (Tugger): el Gato Curioso. Su nombre humano es Ryan.

Nombre Humano: Ryan.

Raza: Siberian.

Descripción: Sus ojos son amarillos.

Hermanos: Munkustrap, Alonzo, Mistoffelees y Macavity.

Edad: Joven.

Admetus (Metus):

Nombre Humano: Peter.

Raza: Semi-Tabby Calico.

Amigos: Plato y Tumblebrutus.

Edad: Adolescente.

Alonzo (Al): el Gato Blanco y Negro.

Nombre Humano: Spots.

Raza: Black & White.

Hermanos: Munkustrap, Tugger, Mistoffelees y Macavity.

Edad: Joven.

Asparagus (Gus): el Gato del Teatro.

Nombre Humano: Hamlet.

Raza: Maine Coon Calico.

Tío de Jellylorum.

Edad: Viejo.

Bombalurina (Bomba):

Nombre Humano: Diva.

Raza: Toyger.

Hija de Jellylorum.

Hermanos: Demeter.

Edad: Joven.

Bustopher Jones (Jones):

Nombre Humano: Edgar.

Raza: Tuxedo.

Edad: Adulto.

Pouncival (Pounce):

Nombre Humano: Victor.

Raza: Semi-Tabby Atigrado.

Edad: Gatito.

Cassandra (Cassie): la Gata Misteriosa.

Nombre Humano: Aisha.

Raza: Siamesa.

Edad: Joven.

Coricopat (Cori): el Gato Místico.

Nombre Humano: Anubis.

Raza: Brown Striped.

Hermano gemelo de Tantomile.

Edad: Adulto.

Demeter (Dem): 

Nombre Humano: Tigresa.

Raza: Dark Calico.

Hija de Jellylorum.

Hermanos: Bombalurina.

Hijos: Jemima.

Edad: Joven.

Electra (Ely): 

Nombre Humano: Paris.

Raza: Dark Calico.

Amigos: Etcetera.

Fan de Tugger.

Edad: Gatita.

Etcetera (Ety): 

Nombre Humano: Eva.

Raza: Light Calico.

Amigos: Electra.

La más grande fan de Tugger.

Edad: Gatita.

Exótica (Tica): la Gata Oculta. Muy rara vez se la ve. Nunca se sabe dónde está.

Nombre Humano: Gaby.

Raza: Brown Havana.

Edad: Adulta.

Grizabella (Bella): renació como una niña humana, de unos 12 años. Su nombre humano es Beza. Vive sola, pero dice que sus padres están trabajando mucho, y no tienen tiempo para ella. Es la dueña de Mistoffelees. Sabe controlar ciertos poderes de la magia humana.

Jellylorum (Jelly): la Gata Líder de las Queen.

Nombre Humano: Krystal.

Raza: Calico.

Hijos: Bombalurina y Demeter.

Sobrina de Asparagus.

Cuida mucho a los gatos jóvenes.

Edad: Adulta.

Jemima (Jemi):

Nombre Humana: Rudy.

Raza: Semi-Tabby Dark Calico.

Hija de Munkustrap y Demeter.

Fan de Tugger.

Edad: Gatita.

Jennyanydots (Jenny): la Gata Gumbie.

Nombre Humano: Priscilla.

Raza: Spotted-Striped American Curl.

Hija de Jessieanystrips.

Edad: Adulta.

Jessieanystrips (Jessie): la antigua Gata Gumbie.

No está viva, pero aparece en la historia como un recuerdo de… ya se enterarán.

Raza: Striped-Spotted American Curl.

Madre de Jennyanydots.

Macavity: La Garra Oculta, Napoleón del Crimen.

Nombre Humano: Villano.

Raza: Rex Selkirk Ginger.

Hermanos: Munkustrap, Tugger, Alonzo y Mistoffelees.

Edad: Adulto.

Mistoffelees (Misto): el Gato Mágico.

Nombre Humano: Presto.

Raza: Tuxedo.

Hermanos: Munkustrap, Tugger, Alonzo y Macavity.

Vive con Beza.

Edad: Joven.

Mungojerrie (Jerrie): el Gato Travieso.

Nombre Humano: Timo.

Raza: Calico.

Hermanos: Rumpleteazer.

Edad: Adolescente.

Viejo Deuteronomy: el Gato Líder Jellicle.

Nombre Humano: Caesar.

Raza: American Bobtail.

Edad: Viejo.

Plato: 

Nombre Humano: Waldo.

Raza: Brown Calico.

Amigos: Admetus y Tumblebrutus.

Edad: Adolescente.

Rumpleteazer (Teazer): la Gata Traviesa.

Nombre Humano: Tita.

Raza: Calico.

Hermanos: Mungojerrie.

Edad: Adolescente.

Rumpus: el Gato Espanta-Perros.

Nombre Humano: Colmillo.

Raza: Ruso Azul.

Vive en el sótano de un almacén. Los perros le temen, y los gatos lo consideran un héroe.

Edad: Adulto.

Skimbleshanks (Skimble): el Gato del Tren.

Nombre Humano: Señor Gato.

Raza: Ginger.

Le pertenece a uno de los choferes y dueños de la estación del tren.

Es un gato muy caballeroso, servicial y puntual.

Edad: Adulto.

Tantomile (Millie): la Gata Mística.

Nombre Humano: Adonis.

Raza: Brown Striped.

Hermana gemela de Coricopat.

Edad: Adulta.

Tumblebrutus (Tumble):

Nombre Humano: Zippo.

Raza: Europeo de pelo corto.

Amigos: Plato y Admetus.

Edad: Adolescente.

Victoria (Toria): la Gata Inocente.

Nombre Humano: Duquesa.

Raza: Angora Blanca.

Edad: Joven.

Daimarty (Marty):

Nombre Humano: Melvin.

Raza: Ginger.

Le pertenece a Lucy.

Edad: Gatito.

Lucy: una humana de 8 años que vive al frente de Susan. Es dueña de Melvin.

Los padres de Susan.

Tony, el hermano menor de Susan.

Personas (humanas) de la comunidad.

Policía (humana).

Parmasus: un Rottweiler negro de ojos verdes que atemorizaba anteriormente a los Jellicle.

Y cualquier otro personaje que se agregue más adelante.


	3. CATS

**CATS**


	4. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

No pudo observar nada. No pudo quedarse mucho tiempo. Por cuestión de segundos, una tranquilidad infinita fue lo que le rodeó. No vio luces brillantes como esperaba. Tampoco escuchó un coro de ángeles felino. Sólo pudo sentir paz. Sus tristezas se borraron, sus miedos se disiparon. En su lugar, llegaron recuerdos de todas sus vidas anteriores, una más feliz que la otra, pero todas junto a su grupo de gatos otorgado.

Había aprendido muchas cosas en esta vida. La enseñanza más importante fue comprender el tipo de felicidad que uno puede obtener estando con tus amigos y seres queridos.

Gracias a esa vida, ella también pudo aportar cierto tipo de enseñanza a los que dejó atrás. Con ello, los gatos le dejaron ascender a la Capa Heaviside.

No se consiguió con el Gato Eterno. Tampoco vio esas maravillas de las que los gatos terrenales tanto hablan.

Esperaba y esperaba, aunque esa espera fue tan sólo de unos pocos segundos. Miraba cómo sus vidas anteriores pasaban a gran velocidad en su pensamiento. Sabía lo que se avecinaba. Una vida totalmente distinta la aguardaba. Aunque ella no sabía qué tan distinta iba a ser.

Con remolinos y luces de colores, se vio arrastrada pesadamente de regreso a la tierra. Lo sintió tan pronto, pero esa no era la realidad. Habían pasado ya casi dos años, y Grizabella, la Gata Glamorosa, estaba a punto de comenzar una nueva vida Jellicle.

Al toparse suavemente con el suelo, logró sentir el frío y húmedo aire de la noche. Se levantó lentamente, contemplando la luna Jellicle rodeado de un mar de estrellas. Mirando a su alrededor, logró reconocer las calles y las lámparas que iluminaban los callejones. La ciudad de Londres no había cambiado mucho en dos años. Notando una suave brisa en su rostro, Grizabella suspiró contenta. Estaba en casa.

En esta nueva vida aprendería algo más, y no volvería a cometer el error de abandonar a sus amigos y familiares.

Grizabella trató de ponerse en pie, pero no podía. Había algo en sus patas delanteras… No las sentía igual. Ahora que lo pensaba, nada se sentía igual en ella.

Un sentimiento de pánico se apoderó de ella. Trató de respirar profundo y poder calmarse, pero no se le hacía fácil. No podía entender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Con los ojos desorbitados, dirigió su rostro hacia la pálida luna, aguantando las lágrimas que osaban escaparse por la desesperación que tenía.

Fue en ese momento cuando un suave maullido se escuchó en un callejón cerca de donde ella estaba tumbada. El maullido volvió a resonar en las calles, captando la atención de Grizabella.

- - "Esa voz… Yo la conozco…"

Arrastrándose como pudo, Grizabella fue avanzando lentamente por el suelo hasta llegar a la entrada del callejón.

- - ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó la Jellicle, sorprendiéndose de su propia voz y del lenguaje extraño que había utilizado.

No hubo respuesta, sólo un silencio profundo. Justo cuando Grizabella iba a hablar otra vez, una sombra se movió de detrás de un cubo de basura. Hizo aparición un gatito todo negro, a excepción de las puntas de sus patas, una parte de su cara y su pecho. El gato se acercó a Grizabella, sentándose frente a ella. Grizabella se perdió en los ojos amarillos del gato. Lo conocía, sabía quien era. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía miedo de hablarle? Notó como el gato comenzó a lamerse su pata derecha. Tenía que reunir el coraje necesario para dirigirse a aquel gato con el respeto adecuado.

- - Sé quién eres…

Al escuchar su voz, el gato dejó de lamerse, viéndola con indiferencia. Su mirada tenía una respuesta clara: "¿Qué forma es esa de dirigirte a un ser tan magnífico como yo?"

- - ¿Puedes ayudarme? – suplicó Grizabella.

El gato se la quedó viendo intensamente. Un pensamiento se originó de repente en la mente de Grizabella: "Dí mi nombre, y quizás te ayude".

- - Por favor… - suplicó la Jellicle – Sé quién eres, pero no recuerdo tu nombre. Necesito que me ayudes. Creo que algo salió mal…

- - Si no sabes lo que te ocurrió, no podré ayudarte entonces… - le respondió el gato.

- - ¡Sé lo que me ocurrió! ¡Volví a renacer! Pero algo no está bien.

- - Volviste a renacer, Grizabella. Pero no en otra vida de gato.

La Jellicle no entendía aquellas palabras. Los gatos eran complicados, pero nunca creyó que alguna vez dejaría de entenderlos. Después de todo, ella era un gato.

- - Error, querida amiga – le contestó el gato con una mueca.

Acercándose a ella, el gato acarició su cabeza en una de las patas delanteras de la Jellicle. ¿Patas?

Grizabella se dedicó a contemplar aquellos extraños miembros que tenía. No eran como sus antiguas patas grises. Éstas eran más claras, como el color de la cola de los ratones. No tenían pelaje, y sus garras eran cortas e inútiles en caso de defensa.

La Jellicle notó también el frío que sentía en todo su cuerpo largo y grande. Más grande que la de aquel gatito.

Aunque fijándose mejor, logró notar que aquel gatito era en realidad un gato joven. Ella era la enorme. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Con una nueva ola de adrenalina, Grizabella comenzó a ver su cuerpo por primera vez aquella noche. Su piel era toda suave y rosa. Sólo tenía pelaje en la cabeza, el cual era largo, sedoso y de color negro. No tenía patas ni garras, sino extremidades extrañas. Sabía a qué se parecía, pero no podía creer que fuera posible.

- - ¿Qué me ha ocurrido? – preguntó asustada.

- - El Gato Eterno me contó de tu llegada en sueños. Te has convertido en humana, Bella, y yo he venido a buscarte.

- - Pero, ¿por qué?

- - Como buena Jellicle, sabes que todo pasa por algo. Sé que tienes una misión importante, y la única forma de cumplirlo era renaciendo como una humana. Y yo he venido a buscarte – repitió el felino.

- - Misto… Tengo miedo…

El gato, al escuchar su nombre, movió su cola con regocijo. Miró intensamente a la Jellicle, recordando la persa gris que era anteriormente. Había regresado a este mundo como una humana joven, de unos once años, o doce quizás. Su piel desnuda brillaba a la luz de la luna Jellicle, mostrando señales de frío. El gato se acercó a ella, y se le acostó encima, transmitiéndole su calor.

- - Los Jellicle no saben de tu llegada. Sólo el Viejo Deuteronomy. Le conté sobre mi sueño, y está interesado en ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas – le comentó el gato.

- - Pero, ¿dónde voy a vivir? – le preguntó la joven humana.

- - Hay una casa abandonada cerca del Junkyard. Allí podrás instalarte como una humana común y corriente que vive con su gato.

Grizabella tembló de terror, y moviendo sus pesados miembros, abrazó al gato contra su pecho.

- - No me gusta esto, Misto. ¿Cuál es mi misión?

- - Eso ya lo veremos – le ronroneó el gato – Ahora, tu papel es muy importante. Unirás tu magia con la mía.

- - ¿Mi… magia?

- - Sí, tu magia – le contestó – La magia Jellicle felina con la magia Jellicle humana…

Grizabella enterró su rostro en el pelaje del gato, comenzando a sollozar. Mientras, Misto comenzó a canturrear suavemente.

- - La mística divinidad…

- - … de íntegra felinidad…


End file.
